


So close, yet so far

by Nica_Eris



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, they will be added with the chapters, we die like ascians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica_Eris/pseuds/Nica_Eris
Summary: Compilation of short fictions for #EmetWolWeek2020
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	1. DAY 1: Light & Dark

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I'm sorry if there will be some mistakes. I'll review all the chapters once the EmetWol Week is ended.

  
  
  


She's Light,

He's darkness.

  
  
  
  


The final days of Amarout started with little, isolated incidents. Something that few people noticed as "odds". One of those people was Azem, fourteen member of the convocation of Amarout, while she was in one of her usual travels.

At first, she didn't tell anything to her colleague. There were just some strange natural phenomena and nothing more. It wasn't _that_ unusual. But the incidents were becoming more frequent and reported in various corners of the Star. So she was forced to come back to the city and tell everything she knew about it. All those incidents weren't something she could handle alone.

Emet-Selch knew too well how much she didn't like the city, but her return wasn't unexpected, he figured out it was about the fall of the star. It was impossible that she didn't notice the incidents. The wide world was becoming a mess, too much problems to solve, and too few people being able to solve them. But Azem wanted to do it anyway. That was her duty, her calling. And he loved the shine in her eyes when she spoke about her adventures.

But that was too much, even for her.

Days of confrontation and search for a solution ended up with Azem deprived of her seat in the Convocation. In a room in their house, Azem was getting ready to take her leaves, probably to not return anymore.

"You have forgotten what fear is and now all of you can't even think properly about a solution without panic." Not longer a member of the Fourteen, she removed her mask. "I don't have any intention to stay here while all of you kill innocent souls for something you are neither sure it will work."

Her eyes weren't shining, her beautiful mismatched eyes were clouded.

Like her soul.

Never did he saw her soul like that.

"It's our duty to protect the city and you know it." He said that so many times he started to not believe it anymore. Is it that the only thing they can do?

"Yeah, great idea. And what about the people you will kill for the summoning? What about the people who live in the other cities? What about Elidibus? No one even tried to stop him!" She was on the verge of crying while removing her robe, staying with just her small clothes. On their bed, there was her traveling outfit, a simple sleeveless dark orange dress and black short trousers.

He didn't answer. He knew that the summoning would save the star, he was sure about it. He didn't understand why she was against it.

"You can't answer." She sighed. "I'll go and search for a solution by myself. If there is one anyway. I won't leave them to die without doing anything."

"Why are you so against it? Those people are offering on their free will to stop it. Elidibus himself decided to be Zodiark's heart. We know what we are going to do."

She looked at him. "Because like all in this star, everything is destined to end even if they appear to be immortal. Nothing is eternal and trying to change the natural course of nature will only cause more despair. We are not speaking about an eruption, summoning Zodiark it's not the answer."

Her rage calmed down, he saw it in the soul and how she came close to him. "Look. I know you are doing what you believe is the best solution and the best course of action, but I can't accept it. I don't want people, and Elidibus, to be sacrificed for this senseless summoning."

Without thinking, Emet embraced her. She was warm and soft. She returned the gesture.

"I missed this so much you know?" She said after a while, breaking the silence.

"You don't know how much I missed you." He whispered.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


On the roof of the Bureau of Architect in the Amarout he recreated, Emet-Selch looked at the orange crystal in his hand.

In the end, Azem was right.

She always was.


	2. DAY 2 - Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Ocean for #EmetWolWeek2020

It wasn't like she didn't need some rest, but she wanted to stay away from everyone for some time.   
Away from Scions' opinion. Away from Exarch's hidden looks.   
She needed to stay alone for a while and Rak'tika Greatwood was the best place. Silent, windy and feared by many people. It became right away her favorite place in Novrandt.

Izanami just wanted some time alone.

Seated under a great tree, Izanami was thinking back at everything that had happened since her coming to the First. It was so good no one knew her. It was like a miracle to feel to be again an unknown, one of a thousand.   
A nobody.   
But yet again, that little moment of quiet didn't lasted much. After the first Lightwarden was taken down, it was like something inside of her changed.

It was something she was trying to hide from everyone, herself included, woke up.

She was afraid to fail. Simply as that.

And this time, the problem to solve was even worse than she was able to bear. Save a whole planet? That was insane, even for her.

And what made her furious and resigned at the same time, was that her opinion wasn't asked. Not really. It was like they made the decision for her. It was like they took her decision for granted. She wouldn't have denied her help of course, she was an adventurer after all and to help others was her job.

Her title of Warrior of Light was becoming so big and so heavy that Izanami Shikibu was disappearing under it.

It was the crack of a leaf that woke her up from her thoughts.   
Emet-Selch, Ascian and founding father of Garlemald, was at some step away from her with a pissed expression on his face.   
"Well, this is surely a surprise. Never I would have guessed to find the mighty hero of Eorzea in my favorite napping spot."

She looked at him wide open and full of tears. Izanami didn't even realize she was crying and immediately she tried to dry the tears turning her far away from his gaze.

Emet didn't say anything and she didn't pay attention to his reaction. It was awkward enough to be seen crying without knowing other people's reactions to it.   
She took a deep breath and started to stand up, but his sharp voice stopped her.

"I didn't tell you to go away." His pissed expression was still there. "Even the strongest of women needs some time alone. I'll find another spot to sleep."   
He turned off, weaving his goodby. But Izanami grabbed the edge of his robe a moment before he’d disappeared.   
She didn't even know why she did it, as if her enemy would listen to her ramblings.

He did in fact stop and looked at her in confusion. After some seconds spent pondering if to stay or not, he just says "I suppose I can stay here, since you seem to want company, even if it’s from an Ascian."

There was silence in the Greatwood. There was a quietness difficult to find in other places she visited.    
"Can I ask you something?" She spoke after some moments.   
"I won't answer stupid questions." With his arm crossed, Emet-Selch leaned to the tree.

She wasn’t a shy or silent person. But it was hard for her to speak about herself and her feelings, mostly because no one asked her about this matter and also because she didn’t really trust anyone around her. Scions are like a family, but it was precisely her family the main problem right now. 

"Have you ever felt to... to not be yourself anymore?" She murmured. She felt so stupid. He didn't react and she was ready to say sorry and leave very quickly. Why would her enemy ever listen to her depressed thoughts? But he was looking at her, his frown disappeared. She felt his gaze in her soul.

"Are you perhaps tired of playing the part of the hero?" he asked with a smug smile on his face, half joking. Or so she hoped.

"It's that... The hero everyone see it's not the person I am." she said while playing with the braid on the side of her head."I feel like I'm in the middle of the ocean during a tempest. The boat is small and it’s sinking and I don’t know what to do."   
He sighed heavily, scratching his neck.   
"When the Star was still whole, there was a person who asked me the very same question." He started. "Everyone saw her for what her role was and not for how she truly was. I've never seen her happier when she decided to be herself ..."

He was looking away, remembering the past. The smile was still there and she found it fascinating.

"How did she change her behavior?" She asked, now curious about this person Izanami was sure Emet-Selch keeps close to his heart.   
"I messed up her hair and told her how much she was far more beautiful when she was herself and not when she was pretending to be something she wasn't."

She looked a bit in shock. She didn't expect him to be so... romantic.   
"I hope this answered your question." He started walking away, weaving his hand. "Next time I'll see you I don't want to see that stupid self-pity expression again."   
And as he came, he left.

She was looking at the point where he disappeared. It was just for a moment, but she felt a strange feeling of dejà-vù. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small headcanon of mine about Wol&Scions is that the WoL for a long time felt it was part of the group because she was the "Warrior of Light" and no one cared about her as a simple adventurer.  
> Fortunately, in ShB this changed.
> 
> Hope you like it!


	3. DAY 3 - Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Kiss for #EmetWolWeek2020

There wasn't anything better than returning home after a long and exhausting trip around the Star. Even if in the house there was no one, 'cause her husband was still in his office overworking himself as usual. Azem returned to Amarout a little early then expected and didn't tell anyone about it, she wanted to be a surprise for him. Even if he would never tell a word, she knew how much he missed her. Azem saw every look, every gesture Emet did once she was back.   
And his smile. There weren't enough words to express how much she loved his genuine and fond smile when he saw her after a while. She felt a lucky woman every time she saw it.

Emet was a very serious man and he wasn't very fond of surprises. She knew it very well. But even if she liked to be his favorite troublemaker every time she could, once in a while she just wanted to make a simple and nice surprise.

It could have worked if only she didn't fall asleep on the couch while she was waiting for him.   
She woke up and the first thing she saw was him and his beautiful smile. His left hand on her cheek.   
"Welcome back, my lady."   
She let out a sleepy lament. "Bye bye surprise."   
"You did surprise me, my dear. Not in the way you wanted, perhaps..." He was still smiling. She adjusted herself a little bit to make her comfortable and to leave some space for him.

"You come back sooner than I expected. Did something happen?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her taking him by surprise. Now both of them are lying on the couch.   
"I finished what I had to. And since it's my adorable and perfect husband's name day..." Smile watching his expression change. "It was obvious I had to be here!"   
"It's... oh." He didn't really remember, she could tell by his startled face. Typical of him. Too focused on his work and too little on himself when she wasn't around.   
She kissed him, smiling. Something they both missed. Each other presence was never taken for granted and every moment together was special.

"Happy name day, Hades." And he smiled hearing her call him by his name. His smile was like the shiniest constellation in the darkest night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still reading what I'm writing I guess you notices how bad I'm at writing. I hope it's just a linguistic problem1 ahahaha  
> Anyway, I hope you like this little fluffy stort fic


	4. DAY 4 - Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Sleep for #EmetWolWeek2020  
> She was so different from him: lovely, funny, a ray of sunshine.

It was always a strange yet very welcomed sensation having Azem on his arms. She was still sleeping and it was his absolute intention to not wake her up.

Judging by the light that filtered through the curtains in the windows, it seems it was late morning. He was grateful that his relationship with her was known by all or it would have been difficult to explain why he didn't show up at convocation. He still hoped that Hythlodaeus covered his absence.

Azem was back for a few days before departing for another journey and Emet wanted to stay with her until then. He missed her more then he liked to admit and held her tightly to feel her warm skin against his. Sometimes he wondered why she chose to return to him and not someone else, why she chose him of all the people. Once he asked her about it, with a simple "why me?" and her answer was a giggle and "It's my little secret". He didn't complain, even if she read his face and kissed him.

He was aware of the fact that he was a grumpy person and not very sociable. She was so different from him: lovely, funny, a ray of sunshine.

He decided to enjoy the moment, a late morning sleeping with the person he loved the most. The reason why she chose wasn’t that important, after all. 

He closed his eyes, with a smile and a comforting certainty that his Azem will still be there when he wakes up again, probably smiling while playing with his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made in time T_T   
> Thanks for reading, as always ♥


	5. Day 5 - Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Emet's thought after the Dying Gasp.

That was the end. His end.

He was prepared for it, he hoped for that outcome even if that hope bloomed in him only when he saw her. When he saw Azem in her.

They were so different, yet so similar.

He started questioning everything he had done. But it was too late. It wasn't that he didn't want to stop, he just couldn't and the reason was Zodiark.

But in that moment, in front of her with his Ascian robe and a hole in his chest, he was free: He was himself once again freed from the chains Zodiark puted on him thousands of years back.

He was amazed at how the only person who was able to free him and Lahabrea (even if his comrade would be so happy to be saved by Azem) from that suffocating suffering. They were saved by the same person they dismissed from the Convocation for being so stubborn on Zodiark Summoning. The same person they casted away in the worst moment for their Star.

It was like Azem never stopped to care for them, even if she, sundered, forgot about them, about her own city and its people. Even if they still hated or forgot her in those thousands of years.

She is truly the Shepherd of the stars, guiding them to a better day or a better end.

"Remember us. Remember that we once lived."

He asked her, ignoring her tears, ignoring his instinct to go to her had embraced her and tell her how much he is grateful for her stupid stubbornness.

He disappeared, with a fond and sincere smile on his face, Healed from the Zodiark embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very short, I'm sorry T_T (also for every mistake you could find)


	6. DAY 6 - Masks

Amarotine dress code required a simple robe and a mask for everyone.

Azem wasn't very fond of that kind of garment, used as she was to change clothes for their travels. Only one thing she didn't remove, her mask.

It was a simple one, for someone eccentric and exuberant as she was. But it was a sign of her role in Amarout and a way for people in need to know she was someone they could rely on.

Hades was sure she would remove it every time she could. Azem never told him anything about it, but knowing her it was an obvious thought.

He was surprised to see the mask on her face the first time she called him (when she literally "evoke" him out of nowhere). He noticed it every time she called him, her clothes were always different and never the robe, but the mask was always there.

He asked her about it, one time she was back in the city.

She removed it the moment she was at home when they were alone. Her answer was a simple one, yet was something Hades felt for her a little more.

"Because I decided that the only person who can see my face is you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azem is a romantic girl!
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥


	7. Day 7 - Forget me not

There were things that had to be more important than a single person. Then the love for that single person.

For the greater good, for a decision Azem didn't approve, she chose to leave the Convocation, to leave the city. To leave behind her husband.

He was for the summoning of Zodiark and her was the only one against it.

She wanted to have nothing to do with it so she just left the Seat in the convocation (and she was sure Lahabrea would say to everyone they dismissed her).

He didn't want her to leave the city, but she was angry. With them, with him, with herself.

No one wanted to accept other options besides Zodiark.

He didn't listen to her.

She didn't have other options to stop the collapsing of the star.

"I don't know what will happen from now on. Don't worry, I won't call you if I'd be I trouble... I suppose you will have too many things to do." She was trying to not be sad and not start crying. Leaving him was like leave half of herself with him. And this time would be forever. "And Lahabrea won't be happy to know I've called you."

He frowned and embrace her. "You can call me every time you need me."

Persephone wasn't able to hold her tears. "I won't call you. You have to stay here and protect the city. Do it for me too."

He sighed as he accepted that request.

"And one last thing... Don't forget me."

He tightened the embrace. "I could never forget you, my Sun."

That was the last time they saw each other. Until his arrival on the First, when he laid his eyes on the warrior of light. Hades recognized her by her soul.

How could he forget her? How could he forget how beautiful and shiny her soul was?

Even now, it was the same color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written so much in the last years. It's a small miracle T_T  
> Thanks for reading ♥

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I love the angst vibe the Emet-Azem gives.  
> Second: I don't know what this is, it just came out and i didn't dislike it that much.  
> There are several headcanon here. For example Azem and my Wol share heterochromia eyes, even if one color differs: for Azem are green-orange and for my WoL are green-magenta.
> 
> Hope you like it ♥


End file.
